


My Hero Subnautica

by MightyMackinac



Category: Subnautica (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Medical Trauma, Psychological Trauma, Survival Horror, thalassophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMackinac/pseuds/MightyMackinac
Summary: Humanity is thrust back amongst the stars, and Class 1-A is along for the ride.But dangers lurk out in the dark void.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	My Hero Subnautica

Space travel always seemed romantic and exciting until one actually got to space and learned what it was  _ really  _ like. Silent. Desolate. Worst of all,  _ boring. _

“You are the best and brightest Japan has to offer! Shining lights illuminating our path through the stars!” The words echoed from the recesses of Izuku Midoriya’s memory, their school president and teachers seeing them off at the space port.

The Alterra Mining Ship  _ Aurora _ , 1200 meters of drudgery and formless function, and two weeks of travel separated them from their new temporary home amongst the stars. Two mind-numbing weeks before the view was anything more than a few dim glimmers in a void of blacks and purples. Two weeks of interstellar travel capped by a routine slingshot maneuver just inside the atmosphere creatively named “Planet 4546B,” an Earth-like planet with large oceans.

But the sudden and swift resistance the  _ Aurora _ met as it began its maneuver was anything but routine.

* * *

**_“Attention: Hull Failure Imminent. All personnel, abandon ship.”_ **

If the warning from the shipboard computer wasn’t enough to get everyone moving, the massive vibrations and fires onboard the  _ Aurora _ certainly clued them in. Izuku Midoriya sprinted alongside the rest of Class 1-A, following his teacher, Shota Aizawa, as they made their way from their staterooms to the ship’s lifepods. Flashes of worried calm washed over the students as Aizawa guided them through the corridor. 

“Man, this is nuts!” Denki Kaminari called out, frantically looking over his shoulder at the fire raging and spreading behind them. “What the hell happened?”

“Not now, Kaminari,” Aizawa ordered shortly, pointing to the panelling that had opened for the emergency. A set of five lifepods was set into the thick titanium walls of the massive starliner they were on. The pods were vaguely round in shape, heavier at the bottom to keep them stable, with seating for four people in each, spread along the walls of the pod. Alongside the pods, several cabinets opened up, revealing rapid outfit machines, designed to quickly cloth personnel and passengers in environmental suits, based on whatever emergency was active.

“Everyone, get suited up, then get into your pods, groups of four. Strap yourselves in tight.” He turned to look at Tenya Iida, the class rep and one of the group leaders. “Iida, make sure everyone gets in safely.” Aizawa looked to the rest of the group. “Be safe, and work as a team,” he said shortly, before turning away from his students. Four ‘Rapid Refit’ machines began their work as each student stepped through, their jumpsuits rapidly changing to wetsuits in the blink of an eye. After they did a quick check of the suits, they each began to pile into a pod, making sure to pull down the safety restraint bar as they locked themselves in.

“Sensei!” Iida called out, hanging back. “What about you?”

Aizawa stared grimly back over his shoulder. “I’m gonna make sure others get out. Now get going.” He sprinted off down the hall, turning a corner and vanishing from sight.

Iida hesitated for a second. Momo Yaoyorozu leaned out from the pod she shared with Denki Kaminari, Yuga Aoyama, and Rikido Sato. “Iida! Let’s go! Aizawa-sensei can handle himself!” she called out, before ducking back into her pod, the hatch sealing tightly.

Iida gave the corridor one last look before turning and confirming each pod was loaded. He sprinted into his pod, shared with Mina Ashido, Mezo Shoji, and Tsuyu Asui, and locked himself into his seat.

Shockwaves roiled over them, the ship shuddering violently as a soothing voice came over the intercom.

**_“Launching. 3… 2… 1…”_ **

The pod rockets ignited on cue, jettisoning the precious cargo away from the Aurora.

The students couldn’t help staring as an instantaneous, brilliant flash of white emerged from the Aurora. A rapid series of explosions detonated across the Aurora as a massive field of shrapnel and debris whizzed by the various life pods, narrowly avoiding any serious damage.

“Oh no…” Ochako Uraraka whimpered, eyes wide, tears starting to fall, as her fellow podmates, Izuku, Shoto Todoroki, and Toru Hagakure watched in agony and shock. Izuku’s stomach sank as he guided one unsteady hand to his chest and the other to a safety bar. 

The descent was silent but for the quiet cracks and creaks of four pairs of hands gripping seats, safety bars and panels for dear life. A sudden shockwave rocked their pod, knocking loose the fire extinguisher to Izuku’s left. They watched as it soared across the pod, slamming into a wall panel, knocking it loose, spraying sparks as metal ground against metal.

“Look out!” Toru yelped.

A vain attempt to put his arm up to the loose panel was the last thing Izuku remembered before everything faded to black.

* * *

He awoke to the acrid smell of smoke and singed metal. Despite the ‘nap’, he felt exhausted and was covered in sweat. 

“Deku!” 

Deku. Ochako called him that. He liked it when—

“Deku, wake up!  **_DEKU!_ ** ”

His eyes flew open as he felt the flames in the pod starting to lick at his feet. Panicking, he pressed on the release button for his seat, a metal retention bar jammed in place. The display squawked and squealed in protest. He slammed the button with his fist, a small spark of green electricity burst out, activating his quirk more out of fear than intent. The display squealed again, an almost indignant sound, but the safety bar unclicked, and Izuku slammed the metal bar up from his chest.

“Deku! Help!”

He glanced over at Ochako, across from him in the life pod. Her safety bar was still in place, as she desperately tried to move it. In a flash, he was beside her,prying the bar up and pulling her out of the seat before the fire could get to her. They backed up against Shoto’s and Toru’s seats, as the pair pushed on their own safety bars.

“Midoriya, the fire extinguisher!” Shoto called out over the din of the fire, coughing as the pod filled with smoke, tossing the red canister to Izuku.

“Right!” Izuku responded, nodding. A quick squeeze of the handle and white fire retardant sprayed across the pod, battling back the fire until the blaze died. He glanced back at the others, smiling weakly and giving a thumbs up. They nodded in response, but their breathing was shallow, interrupted by coughing fits. Izuku looked up the ladder in the center of the pod.

“Need to clear the air,” Izuku mumbled, clambering up the ladder and pressing on the hatch release. A black and white bird-like creature flitted past the hatch window as it opened, making Izuku pause for a second, before fully opening the door and letting the smokey air out, breathing deeply as fresh air flooded in. Ochako and the others sighed and breathed deeply, occasionally coughing lightly. Izuku climbed back down to join the others.

“Now, let’s see what we got,” Izuku said, feeling for the large glass display in his side pocket, and pulling out the while and blue Alterra PDA.

He tapped the screen, and after a brief booting sequence and a little jingle, a female voice emanated from the device.

_ "Situational Assessment: Time: T+Thirty minutes since planetfall. Lifepod Hull: Secure. Communications: Offline." _

Izuku glanced at the others, “Well, at least we won’t flood.” Ochako smiled weakly back at him.

_ "You have suffered minor head trauma. This is considered an optimal outcome.” _

“ _ Optimal outcome? _ ” Shoto sighed, placing a hand to his own head. Toru giggled softly from behind him. Izuku ran a hand through his hair lightly grazing a fresh welt, hissing slightly at the pain.

_ “This PDA has now rebooted in emergency mode with one directive: to keep you alive on an alien world.” _

The four shared doubtful glances. 

_ “Please refer to the databank for detailed survival advice. Good luck." _

The display turned off, and Izuku huffed disappointedly before tucking it back into the pocket on his suit. The others followed suit with their own PDAs, each one giving the same mildly annoying half-positive status update.

“So what do we do now, Midoriya?” Tooru asked as she tucked away her PDA, glancing around at the damaged pod, scorch marks covering much of the pod's interior.

Izuku blinked, and looked at Shoto and Ochako, who nodded back subtly.

“Me? Ah, well, uh,” he mumbled, scratching his cheek and glancing up at the status display on the pod’s wall.

Communication and secondary power systems were nonfunctional and in desperate need of repair. 

“We should probably repair the power and radio first,” he said softly, before turning back to Shoto. “We are gonna need tools. Check the PDA and the lifepod to see what’s available.”

Izuku looked around the pod, noting the fabricator, medkit dispenser, and the cracked, smoking radio, all mounted to the wall of the lifepod.

“We should also figure out where we are, find the others, and see if we can get to safe, dry land,” Izuku reasoned, glancing back up the ladder at the light beams coming through the open hatch. He swung around the ladder to the climbing side and clambered up, blinking rapidly in the bright sunlight as he exited the pod’s roof.

Now on top of the pod, he took in his surroundings, the first thing his eyes found was the  _ Aurora _ . A series of vicious gashes ran on her side, and bright fires raged through her superstructure despite the massive ship being surrounded by water. Izuku’s PDA pinged, prompting him to pull it out.

“ _ The Aurora suffered orbital hull failure. Cause: Unknown. Zero human life signs detected." _

“Oh no—” Ochako whispered. Izuku looked back at Ochako, whose head was poking out through the hatch, her eyes tearing up at the sight of their once mighty ship, torn asunder, gutted and burning. “Sensei…”

Izuku grimaced, turning his back to Ochako and quickly wiping away an errant tear. He looked out across the scene in front of him.

Ocean. 

He turned to what he hoped was East.

Ocean.

West? 

Ocean.

He faced Ochako, struggling to reconcile what he knew from his first glance. 

There was no dry land here.

Only ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Shoutout to my betas! Thank you for your hard work!
> 
> You can find me hanging out on Discord at [Epsi's Hoard.](https://discord.gg/thehoard)
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/mightymackinac)
> 
> [About Mighty Mackinac](https://about.me/mighty.mackinac)


End file.
